


Advantage

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Peter’s powers are gone, he has to make himself useful in other ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Dub-con. Also, see pairing.  
>  **Author’s note:** Written for [Yet Another Heroes Anonymous Kink Meme](http://47-trek-47.livejournal.com/280938.html).

  


"My abilities...Are they gone for good?" Peter asks.

 

"Yes," Arthur says immediately.

 

Peter shivers. His father sounds so sure, so smug.

 

Arthur keeps looking at him, and cocks his head to the side, as if coming to a decision. "I hope you know what this means, Peter," he says.

 

"What?" Peter asks wearily.

 

"Your mother always told me you'd be a great man someday, when your powers manifested. But you never had the guts, Peter. You never had the strength to do anything worthwhile with your gifts. I always knew you were only good for one thing."

 

Peter knows exactly what Arthur means. "Dad—," he begins, but Arthur cuts him off.

 

"The only people I keep around are those that can be useful to me. Those who have no use become test subjects for Doctor Suresh's experiments. Which one are you, Peter?"

 

"Dad, don't do this," he says. He doesn't expect Arthur to take pity on him, but he has to try.

 

"Just tell me, one way or the other, Peter. Do I have a reason to keep you around?"

 

Peter looks at the floor. He knows his father doesn't bluff. If Peter doesn't cooperate, there will be consequences. He swallows his pride. "Yes sir," he says.

 

When he looks up, Arthur is smiling. "Good," Arthur says. "Come here."

 

Peter knows this little game. Arthur has played it with him often, but Peter had thought it was over. He'd never expected to be in this position again. He slinks over to his father and sinks to his knees on the floor, but nothing more than that. It may be a petty defiance, but he doesn't want to do anything unless he has to.

 

"Go on, Peter." There's a sharp edge of irritation in Arthur's voice, and Peter feels vindicated for having already ticked him off. "Take it out and suck it."

 

Any feelings of victory are quickly vanquished when he realizes that there is no way out of this situation. Whether he makes this easy or hard on himself, it is going to happen. He bows his head and reaches for Arthur's pants.

 

Arthur gives him no further direction or encouragement, so Peter unbuckles Arthur's belt, unzips his fly, and pushes down the briefs to reveal his father's cock. It's only half-hard at best. Peter hates that Arthur doesn't participate at all--just stands there and lets Peter do all the work. It might be easier if Arthur would just hold him down and fuck his mouth, but no. He wants Peter to debase himself. That's what Arthur gets off on: Peter's complete submission, his desperate need to be _good_.

 

Peter takes the shaft in his hand and begins licking his way around the head of Arthur's cock. For his part, Arthur shows no more involvement than if he were getting his shoes polished. He just lets Peter suck and lick and bob his head, using years’ worth of skills to arouse his father. The flesh swells in Peter's mouth, soft, choking flesh becoming hard and insistent.

 

A sharp clank sounds through the room as the door opens. Arthur presses a firm hand to the back of Peter's head to keep him where he is: not so deep as to be choking, but with his mouth stretched painfully around Arthur's cock. He can barely turn his head to see who's come in.

 

Knox stands in the doorway, uncertainly looking between Arthur and Peter.

 

"You need something?" Arthur asks.

 

"You told me..." Knox clears his throat. "You wanted him taken to the lab?"

 

"I don't think that will be necessary," Arthur says. He gives Peter's head a fond pat. "We've found a use for him after all. You can go, Knox."

 

Knox looks at Peter once more, and smiles cruelly. "All right," he says. He closes the door behind him when he leaves.

 

"Isn't it nice to be useful, Peter?" Arthur asks. He pushes Peter's head forward, gagging Peter on his cock. Peter's hands go to Arthur's hips, trying to push him away, but Arthur is stronger. Tears spring automatically to Peter's eyes as he gags. Arthur holds Peter only a moment before letting him pull his mouth off and catch his breath.

 

"Please don't do this," Peter whispers. His voice is harsh and wrecked.

 

Arthur pushes Peter's head back onto his leaking cock. "Be grateful for what I'm giving you, Peter. I'm giving you a chance to save yourself. You had better make it worth my while."

 

This time he holds onto Peter's ears and thrusts brutally into his mouth, fucking his face roughly. Peter struggles, but he can't get away from Arthur's choking length stabbing into him, cutting off his air. It's far too long before Arthur thrusts in once more, all the way to the balls, and holds Peter there while he comes down his throat.

 

Peter's choking, crying, and he has to fight to keep from vomiting when Arthur releases him. Peter falls to the floor, heaving in great gulps of air and trying to wipe the taste of his father's semen from his mouth.

 

Arthur steps over him on his way to the door. "That's enough for today," he says lightly. He's zipped himself up and re-done his belt, and he looks not at all mussed, especially compared to Peter, lying wet and bruised and shaking on the floor. "But you'd better get used to this, Peter. From now on you earn your keep."


End file.
